This invention relates to the field of integrated circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to test circuits in integrated circuits.
Integrated circuits often include signal paths with components which delay signal propagation. The amount of signal delay is often a function of stress on the components. It is desirable to measure the signal delay as a function of stress.